


Hanzo Hasashi Works

by graveyardrevenant



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexuality, Blood, Blowjobs, CPTSD, Coping mechanism, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foreplay, Gay Male Character, Hair-pulling, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese language, Kinky, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Osaka, PTSD, Reader Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shirai Ryu, Spanking, Temperature Play, Thick Ass, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, big boobs, blowjob, cum, self shipping, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyardrevenant/pseuds/graveyardrevenant
Summary: This is a collection of Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion works. Anyone who likes Hanzo can read through this thread and thirst after this man or whateva. I have a lot more on my Instagram and will try to link this to my Tumblr.This includes SFW (safe for work) and NSFW (Not safe for work aka sex). Please leave if you’re a minor or if this will bother you.You’ll find I have an obsession with this man. 😈Enjoy! 🖤
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You all <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+all+%26lt%3B3).



> Intro!!!

Just an intro. You probably read and later see that Hanzo is my favorite character. He’s also kind of a comfort character and that’s okay. He’s also a very delicious looking man so you’ll see a bunch of NSFW content here of him. If you’re a fellow Hanzo simp, come join us!  
I also made this intro because I have a NSFW post that’s kind of ready but I didn’t want the window to close out as I edited it because I spent like ten minutes adding the tags, so... Might delete this later and replace it with something else hehehe


	2. Love Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Hanzo have this teasing game going on. Sometimes he pays the price for teasing you. But sometimes, you pay the price for teasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very dirty, filthy, rough, nasty, sexy, etc.  
> Sex is in this entire chapter! Don’t read if you don’t like it.

Hanzo slammed you against the wall. 

You gasped and chuckled as he quickly pressed all of his body weight onto your body within a flash. The taller pyromancer stood above you, his hands restricting your arms as he immobilized your movements almost entirely. 

Hanzo watched you struggle underneath his grip as you tried to regain control of the situation to mess with him. “How does it feel to be punished for teasing me?” He growled lowly. “All I did was walk up, lick your mask, and grab your dick.” You argued with a giggle. “That’s enough to earn a punishment.” He smirked. 

Hanzo pulled you over to the counter and pulled your hair tie out, letting all of your waist-length hair fall onto the surface. He quickly shoved you down onto your knees as he began to undo his belt and undo his combat armor. You watched in arousal as he harshly tugged open the fabric where it opened and pulled out his thick cock. ‘I still can’t believe he’s seriously this big even when he’s still getting hard...’ You thought to yourself. Hanzo’s cock was big, a marvelous 8 inches, thick, still hardening, and looking painful as he got hard. Your pussy clenched at the sight of it. You needed him to stretch you. You needed to be filled up good. He didn’t often have the opportunity to relieve himself of his sexual frustration. You knew this. That’s why he was so hard when you two were alone. He needed his cock to be sucked. But this was your (lovely) punishment for teasing him when he was so easily horny after not having any sexual contact after a good minute , and you were about to remember that. 

“Service me, since you insist on messing with me,” he demanded as you came face to face with his huge cock. It stood proudly, properly groomed and still looking perfectly delicious. You wanted nothing more than to take it all in your mouth, and eventually your throat. You wanted to please your superior, your grandmaster. 

Having no other thoughts besides how much you wanted it, you instantly put your mouth on the tip of his cock. You hear him grunt seductively as he admires the warmth of your mouth around his big cock. He throws his head back as you already work the girth back and forth. He watched with dazed pleasure as your lips wrapped around his cock. You knew this wouldn’t last long so you had to make it worthwhile. He grabbed your hair and started to thrust back and forth. Not too hard but not gentle either. He thrusted his cock into your throat, getting no reflex in return. You looked up at him seductively as he fucked your face. You felt yourself getting wet due to this blowjob and you know you needed the same attention. Luckily, Hanzo knew your thoughts. He pulled you up and pushed you to the counter. 

From behind, he ripped open your black shirt, leaving your big, full breasts trying to escape what was left of it. He yanked your shorts quickly and ripped them off easily, leaving your ass and wet pussy exposed. “You have nothing on underneath, you planned this,” he huffed as he squatted down. He wasted no time before leaning in to take a long, slow lick along your heated, wet core. “Maybe,” you admitted before moaning as he began to eat you out. Hanzo grabbed hold of your hips with one hand and your ass in the other and pulled you down onto his mouth. He gave your ass a squeeze and planted a loud smack. You gasped with pleasure as his hot tongue dove into her your soaking core. Never before you met him did you think you would enjoy being spanked. Even more so, by a man who controlled fire so his hands were always warm. 

“H-Hanzo...! Shit...” You whined, grabbing onto the counter to hold on as he kept going for a little while longer. You moaned like a whore as his warm tongue dove in and out of your leaking pussy, your essence running down your thighs and his chin. You felt it go between your pussy lips as he kissed it so softly. “You are mine...” he said aloud. You looked back as best as you could while he was occupied. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on eating your wet pussy. You could see that it was turning him on so much that he was slowly, simultaneously stroking his thick cock. Him eating you out turned him on so much he had to give himself some attention. Hanzo began to aggressively eat you out, making you begin to drip from your core. “O-oh g-g-god...! Eat this pussy like it’s yours......!” She yelled out in a bout of pleasure. “It was always mine, and it always will be,” he said as he continued to eat you out until you felt your orgasm coming. 

“F-fuck, I’m going to cum...!” You moaned out. “Then cum for me...” he urged. Hanzo didn’t let up, still licking you as if you were leftover cake batter in a mixing bowl. His tongue was too talented and you felt like your pussy was overflowing with water. You could feel yourself getting warmer and warmer as the feeling left your stomach and went straight to your pussy. You weren’t sure what he was going to do but you didn’t have time to think. All you knew is that your pussy was about to give in and you were about to submit to your grandmaster. 

“DADDY....! GRANDMASTER....! HANZO!!!!!” You screamed out. Your pussy began to gush, your cum soaking his lips and his tongue. He briefly withdrew before pushing two fingers in to get more of your essence out. Your legs shook as the stimulation was too much and at the same time, not enough. His fingers went deep as your cum continued to spill onto him. An obscene wet sound was coming out as he eased you off your orgasm. “Fuck...” you gasped. 

He withdrew as he stood up and rubbed his finger along your clit. Once more he repeated, “You are mine,” as he further undid his pants, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He shoved his fingers into your mouth, in which you willingly let him. “Taste yourself on my fingers, see what you’ve created for yourself.” He ordered. You sucked his fingers clean, loving the taste you produced. “Mmm, yes, Daddy.” You moaned. “Don’t think this is the end. You have yet to taste what comes after this.” He told you. You knew he was talking about his cum. He’d just never blatantly say it. Even if he didn’t, you couldn’t think of anything more delicious that you wanted. 

He took out the chain of his kunai and tied it around your wrists behind your back. He roughly pushed you down onto the counter more as he slapped the tip of his cock onto your clit and slid in. He heated up the chain as he began to thrust, giving you no breaks as you already began to beg for more. 

“F-fuck, Hanzo...!” You grunted. “Oh my g-god, please...!” Hanzo planted a harsh slap onto your ass as he dove deeper and kept thrusting. “Your teasing.... will not go unpunished... You are not the only one who can play this game well.” He growled. You were too busy moaning at the pleasure of his thick cock stretching you perfectly and the power of his nearly-violent thrusts to pay attention to what he was saying. 

You were already coming close to your end again as Hanzo picked up the pace. He gripped your hair and kept going. “Scream for me,” he demanded, almost as if it came from Scorpion himself. He pushed even deeper, pushing harder and faster to push you to your limit and ripping a scream of pleasure and a lust-filled swear from your throat. “Good,” he approved. 

“You’re a tease...” he growled. He pulled your hair so you were just about pressed to his chest. “But you’re my tease,” he huffed. He gripped your ass as he kept going. “And no one else can have you.” He said as he kept going, obscene sounds of harsh, sharp thrusts bouncing off the walls. 

You moaned out again, feeling your climax right around the corner. “H-Hanzo, Grandmaster, p-please...!” You begged. He wanted to deny you the pleasure of your second climax, but from your simple touches, he was already way too turned on to deny you both the release you long deserved. 

You shuddered as Hanzo thrusted even harder, bringing your highs to the surface. “A-AH...! HANZO...!” You screamed as you lost it. Just as you came, he felt his high come right afterwards. “Y/N...!” He growled as he released inside of you. You nearly collapsed onto the counter as his cum flooded your tight, warm pussy. You never felt so full in your life! His cum was making you see stars, and you were loving it. When he undid the chains, had Hanzo not caught you in time, you would’ve hit the counter. 

“G-god.... that was so hot... You’re so good at this game.” You purred. Hanzo leaned over and kissed your cheek lovingly. “What did you expect? Did you think I wouldn’t hold up my end of the deal?” He asked. You blushed, kissing his chin. “It’s not that. I knew you’d top me for teasing you after I rode your dick for teasing me. I just thought Scorpion would surface.” Hanzo chuckled darkly as he sent a harsh thrust to the perfect spot, causing you to cry out. 

“Keep trying me and he will.” 

You turned to look at him. “G-god, that felt too good, don’t fucking s-stop, Hanzo.” He gripped your hips and flipped you over before he started to resume thrusting. His hips hammered into yours, his dick pounding deep into your soaking, leaking, deliciously tight pussy. The sight of his thick cock sinking into your tight and throbbing cunt over and over again was such a beauty. You looked down to see his cock sliding in and out repeatedly, making it almost ache with anticipation for more. You could see how wet you were and how every thrust sent a bit of a splash of your cum and his, mixed with your additional wetness. His cock was extremely hard and it felt way too good to keep quiet. 

“H-Hanzo...!” You whined. You grabbed onto the counter with one hand and used the other to grip his arm. His own pushed your thighs back so he could push his cock in deeper. You could feel his long, thick cock beginning to press against your cervix. It felt too good for something so big. His cock stretched your pussy to its limits, filling you up to where it was almost painful. Your pussy opened up for him like a channel and welcomed his big cock kindly. You never rejected him and you never wanted to. 

“Nnngh, Daddy....!” You wailed in a high-pitch cry. He never let up. His hips slammed into yours, hammering his big cock into you until it pushed in deep. Your pussy wrapped around his cock like a glove, squeezing him and urging him to cum again. You wanted to milk his cock, and do that you will. You clamped down on him until it almost hurt, which pushed you on regardless. He watched you lose yourself to pleasure, watching with interest as your big tits bounced to the power of his rough, violent thrusts. His hands grabbed your waist that felt small in his hands, as he kept dominating your tight little pussy. You felt pleasantly full, feeling his cock “rearrange your guts”, as your friends would often say. You could hear how wet you were and added with your previous orgasm, the sound of obscene, wet and rough thrusting bounced off the walls. Your pussy began to glisten with your essence. You knew more would come in a couple of seconds. 

“Daddy, I’m gonna cum...” you whispered. Hanzo sped up his thrusts and shoved his cock in even deeper, if it were possible. “Cum for me, Y/N. Cum on my cock...” he urged. You reached for one of your tits, grabbing it and squeezing it as you started to cum and soak his cock again. “O-o-o-oh go-od....! FUCK!” You screamed. He began to rub your clit, making your legs jerk. “This tight little pussy is yours....! Please don’t stop....! P-please...! Keep fucking me....!” You begged. Hanzo was too focused on getting himself to his own orgasm. He felt his cock ache and throb inside of you before swelling just a bit. He knew he had to cum. He roughly pulled his cock out of your velveteen heat, much to your dismay, and once again shoved you onto your knees. 

You knew they’d bruise later but you didn’t care. You just wanted his cum on your face. You lazily opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out as you looked up at him. “Cum in my mouth, Daddy... Fill my mouth, I need your cum...” You moaned. Hanzo began to quickly, roughly stroke his big cock. He grunted as he grabbed your hair and shoved his cock into your mouth, right where your throat was. You didn’t mind. You immediately used what was left of your strength to suck him off. You could taste him cumming in your mouth and throat, thrusting his cock to get out every last drop. “Y/N...” He casually sighed as he switched to softly rocking his hips. He had used your face until all his cum has made it into your throat. You swallowed it eagerly, not missing a single drop 

“That was fun. You taste really yummy.” You commented. “You like it when I’m rough,” he said with a smirk as he fixed his pants. “I do. It makes me feel so fulfilled. I can’t walk right now. But you can take me up to your room. Maybe you can use and fill this pussy up all night, too.” You teased. Hanzo picked you up, getting the ripped remnants of your clothes. “It’s like you were designed just for me.” He said. Before you both disappeared to his room in a flash of flames, you added,

“Maybe I was.”


	3. I’ve Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly lemon, nothing too special. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to write to take my mind off some things. I wrote this months ago but I changed the insert of my OC’s name to the reader (aka “you” “yours” “Y/N”).

Whenever you had on your necklace that he made for you, he felt like he was falling in love with you all over again. That mark, that sign, that meaning of love...

It had been roughly six months since you both had last seen each other. Work was busy, the clan needed progress, and other issues arose and were dealt with. When you and Takeda had finished your mission, he knew it was time for you to go back home. Home to which was with someone you’d been in love with for years. Home to which was with someone you’d felt all the comfort and lowest levels of disdain. 

Home to which you knew you would have no fear for any threat in the world. 

You entered your shared room and set down your belongings, a suitcase with other various things. You removed your coat and your boots as well as your scarf and gloves. You took off your hat and set everything aside. You needn’t unpack because you wouldn’t be doing so right now. What mattered more was the man who knew you were home, the one who had your heart just like you had his own. 

The one who loved you without any hesitation unlike the others. 

And when you turned around, he was right there. He was standing by the bathroom. His hair was up in a ponytail, his body dressed in a black sweater and black slacks. You could tell he had taken his time getting ready because he always loved to present himself to you in such a professional manner, but it was lovely. You admired it. You loved it. 

“Hanzo,” you said. He smiled back at you and started to blush, just as you did. “Y/N,” he replied. In the past, it would be unlikely that he’d blush in the presence of other women. But since he met you, that’s all he’d done. Since the death of his wife he wouldn’t dream of loving another woman. But all of that had changed when he met you and got to know you for who you really were. You helped him move on. He never forgot but you helped him feel a thousand times better. 

He’d been grateful for that opportunity ever since. 

“I’ve missed you, my love.” He said with a hinted feeling. “Come show me, then,” you said boldly. 

Hanzo came to you and took your lips into his own, his arms sliding around your hips. You accepted the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck. It was a kiss you both longed for, for six months. Six months you spent apart from each other, fighting your own enemies, strengthening your codes and clans, building your character, doing anything necessary. Many nights you lied awake thinking about him, and Hanzo just the same to you. You would sometimes feel emotional, and Hanzo would meditate to lessen the emotional pain from being separated. But now, you had the chance to rejoin and make up for lost time. 

Hanzo pulled away and looked down into your eyes. “I need you, Y/N.” He said in a whisper as he kissed your neck. You threaded your fingers into his hair and pulled the holder to let down his long jet black locks. You uttered a moan and sighed with soft pleasure. “Then take me, Hanzo,” you lightly demanded. Your lover reacted by laying you down on the bed you shared, eyeing you lovingly. “As you wish...” 

As he continued, you tugged at his sweater in hopes that he’d remove it. To fulfill your wish, he simply pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor. You ran your hands along his chest and let them dance on his beautifully sculpted back muscles as they clenched. While he kissed your skin he slowly unbuttoned your shirt to go further, descending between your tits. 

“H-Hanzo...” you gasped lowly. You’d done this multiple times with him, but it always felt like a hot surprise with how warm his breath was on your skin. It felt like pressing a slightly heated spoon to your skin and you loved it. You couldn’t wait until he went lower to have more of that heat. 

“Moan for me, Y/N... Show me how much you’ve needed my touch,” he said as he stroked your tits. “Show me how much you’ve missed my warmth.” He said with his deep voice as his kisses kept decorating your skin. You were laid underneath him writhing and moaning, your hips bucking slightly under his muscular body. “Bite me where I love it, please,” you moaned. Hanzo took your hand in his and kissed the top ever so gently. “As you wish, my Sakura.” He said. 

Hanzo had scooted down and started to nibble along your hipbones. His teeth grazed your spot, biting onto your skin and leaving marks. Only when you moaned out did Hanzo know he was doing exactly what you wanted. Then he pulled away as he looked at you while he slowly worked with your leggings. “You are divine... I need to quench my thirst for you.” He slowly started to slide them off, just as you returned the favor. 

“Take all you want,” you whispered as he removed your leggings. When you removed his pants, you knew it was about to begin. Hanzo leaned in closer than before and said, “I love you, Y/N, Merry Christmas.” You smiled with content as you stared into his eyes. You didn’t care anymore about how long you’d waited for this. You didn’t care about your duties. You just needed this. Nothing else. “I love you, too, Hanzo. Merry Christmas.” You whispered. He nodded. “Allow me to show you how much I’ve missed you,” he said. And with that, Hanzo started to proceed, proving his love for you, something you’d been waiting for for months.


	4. Strawberries and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light Hanzo smutttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Valentine’s Day thingy~

It had been a long, grueling day. You were busy from the moment you woke up to the moment you laid down. It’s like you never caught a break in the past few months. Every day it was training pupils who were preparing for their final test, guiding the younger pupils who just started their journey, setting things up, arranging sessions, and more. Being the assistant of the grandmaster was a busy job. You fully qualified for it, more than you’d think. You were fit to be in the position you were in. You were ready for more mission, harder training, and more. You did your job perfectly every day, and you were often congratulated. 

And you knew he’d be busy as of late, too. 

After he took in more pupils, he would become more and more occupied with training them how to fight. There seemed to be a rise of people who had nowhere else to go, and Hanzo took care of that problem. As genuine as it was, it caused him to take more of his time into training his new pupils in combat. He spent more time than you with these new students while you spent your time on a mission or helping out elsewhere in the clan. 

Every day he woke up and it was the same thing— get up, shower, have tea, immediately train his pupils all day, eat, shower, sleep. This was the same for the both of you... for months. It was taking a toll on you both and you almost couldn’t take it. Even more important, you were the grandmaster’s lover. You were in a committed relationship with Hanzo Hasashi and have been for six years. You slept in the same room every night and for the past few months it’d been hell being so busy without you touching each other the way you used to. 

Hanzo didn’t intend for it to be that way and neither did you. You were both just so busy. He wanted to make it up to you. He really did. For the love of his life, he wanted the best for you. You couldn’t do much either because of your busy life in the clan and your routine missions. You wanted to make it up to him so much because Valentine’s Day was quickly approaching. You needed to do something quickly to treat him and you were confused until you decided on a quick plan. 

With the patience of a viper and the speed of a cheetah, you waited until Hanzo was busy with some pupils to leave. You luckily had nothing to do today and Hanzo would be done sooner than usual tonight, so you decided to treat him. You quickly ran out of the temple and to the nearest store to whip up a quick present for him, and rushed back to put things together for your man. 

The door slowly opened up. Hanzo slowly walked in and looked around to find you. He searched the immediate view but couldn’t find you...

... until he turned the corner. 

You were seated on your shared bed. You sat there in a sheer black crop top that complimented the size of your full breasts. Your long dark hair flowed to your back and you wore light makeup. You wore just that shirt and nothing else, not even panties. Covering your core was a bowl of fresh, rosy red strawberries, some cream, and on the nightstand was a bowl of melted chocolate. You smirked up at your man and watched his frozen expression. 

Hanzo stood there dumbfounded, almost completely unaware of what to do. You seductively chuckled as you watched him. “Hello, my love.” You spoke. “Y-Y/N....” he began. “I know it’s been a long time and you’ve had some busy days, just as I have, so I thought we’d have a night to ourselves.” You responded, your smirk still there. Hanzo didn’t move for a hot minute and you knew your spell on him was working when you saw him bite his lip. 

Hanzo backed up and locked the door to your room. He headed back towards you, lust obvious in his eyes. You could almost see the white in his eyes, a sign that Scorpion was going to surface and give you the fucking of your life. You remember the last time you were fucked by Hanzo’s Scorpion side. You enjoyed it thoroughly, even though you couldn’t sit properly and your thighs felt like they were on fire for a few days. All you know is that having a thick, spankable ass, thick thighs, big and full breasts and a pretty pussy was something you truly enjoyed more than you should. 

As Hanzo got closer, you could see that he was going for the bowl of strawberries. Your pussy tightened as you realized he wasn’t interested in the strawberries. No, he was interested in something else. He lifted the bowl of strawberries and put it on the nightstand next to the bowl of chocolate. He looked to see that behind the bowl was your bare pussy. You were getting more and more wet as he got closer. You could even feel the heat of his body heating up your pussy. “What, no strawberries?” You asked seductively. 

“We will have them later. Right now... I desire something else... Something far sweeter.” He commented. He gave you no time to think as he immediately dove in and took a thick, wet stripe up your soaked pussy. You threw your head back in pleasure as you felt his tongue lick you just right. Your moan rang out as he grabbed a hold on your thick thighs and started eating you out. You spread your legs to let him enjoy his meal a little better. 

“Baby...!” You gasped. Hanzo dove deeper, his tongue teasing at your clit. His tongue slipped up past your opening, but not going inside. It caused you to whine in anticipation as he already took control of your body. He lazily sucked at your clit as he looked up at you. He let go of your clit with a light pop and licked it once more. “How long have you planned this...?” He asked you. You could barely concentrate on what he asked of you because your pussy was already throbbing against his skilled tongue. “.... A-a c-couple hours-s...” you barely managed to get out. 

The ninja smirked as he continued to lick your core like it was his last supper. Hanzo knew he had cast a spell on you in return from the spell you cast on him. You were in his web now. You looked down to see him concentrated on having you for dinner, concentrated on his meal like it would be his last. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were knitted together, his hands rubbing at your thighs to keep you stimulated. Your hand slid into his black hair to lightly pull him closer to you, an action that made his cock so hard he grunted. The vibration of his voice resonated against your pussy as he treated you well. The feeling of that grunt sent a wave of stimulation to your clit, making you dripping wet. 

“B-baby...” you moaned as your eyes fluttered closed. You felt movement and noticed it was his arm. He was moving his arm back and forth slowly, realizing that he was stroking his cock while eating out your wet pussy. Knowing Hanzo was stroking his cock as he serviced you, made you even more wet. “I’ve missed our times like this...” Hanzo said deeply, his lips touching the lips of your pussy. “I’ve missed you... Happy Valentine’s Day.” he said. You looked down at him, his face still visible in the moonlight in the room. 

“I’ve missed you, too. Happy Valentine’s Day.” You said back. Hanzo usually never said things like this unless it was for greeting someone, or if it was for you. He usually kept it to a simple “hello” or “welcome”. So to hear him say that made you feel extremely warm inside romantically. Hanzo had his stoic, viciously angry and murderous Grandmaster moments, but he also had his soft moments as well. He leaned in for a quick kiss, allowing you to taste yourself on his lips. “Y/N, I need you...” he said clearly as he continued to lap at your core again. You moaned again as you felt his tongue get close to your hole. “I n-need you, Hanzo...” you moaned out. His tongue finally dove into your hole, making you yell out in pure bliss. You looked down and saw pale white eyes forming, signaling that Scorpion would be here any minute. You smirked as you watched him come back up and place a hot kiss on your neck and roughly slide a finger into your tight hole. “You’re mine,” his voice echoed lowly, shooting to your wet pussy. You tossed your head back and moaned again. 

“... All yours...”


	5. In My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo/Black Trans Woman. I’ve tried writing things related to this in the past but I was ignorant of it, so I took time to learn and came back with something better. I’ve always been accepting, I just didn’t know how to properly write it.  
> I also touched a bit on transphobia in the black community (I’m heavily disappointed in my people that are homophobic/transphobic. Not everyone is but some are and it’s disgusting, get it the fuck together).   
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate comments will get you blocked, bitch. I don’t play that transphobia shit. 💜🖤  
> “Non-dysphoric trans people” who say/think “you don’t need dysphoria to be transgender,” don’t interact. I don’t want to hear it from you. :)

‘Why did it matter? Why did it matter to try?   
It doesn’t matter how many times I try.   
It won’t matter how many times I try to change what they think about me or what they feel.   
Every time I try, I’m forced to keep my mouth shut.   
I’m forced to just shut down and let them tear me down instead of listening to me and trying to understand how I feel.   
My mother tells me I am just misguided and says it’s the work of the devil.   
She loves me so much, and I love her, too. But she just doesn’t understand.   
But my father is far worse.   
My father consistently belittles me because I don’t want to live the way I do, the way he wants me to.   
He tells me men don’t behave this way.   
Men don’t put on high heels.   
Men don’t wear makeup.   
Men don’t act like girls.   
Men aren’t gay.   
He told me he raised a boy, and not a girl.   
But I’m not gay. I’m transgender and he won’t accept it.   
Almost everyone at school tells me I’m confused and I don’t understand.   
They tell me god doesn’t make mistakes in who he creates.   
That this is just the devil working his way into me to poison my life.   
But nobody will give me guidance on how to get over this deep, disgusting feeling I have for myself.   
I feel trapped, I want to rip my skin off, I want to rip it apart because it’s not me, I want to just crawl out of this shell and be who I know that I am.  
Nobody will tell me how to deal with this besides call me gay and a faggot for having emotions or saying I need to be closer to god.   
When I tell people I’m transgender, they treat me like I have six disfigures arms, staples all over my skin, a second mouth, and a long slimy tongue protruding past my lips. They act like I’m some demonic spirit and treat me like shit.   
Everyone talks about how the black community is so loving and how we’re more accepting than others since we know what it’s like to be treated badly for the color of our skin, something we cannot control.   
But nobody talks about how homophobic and transphobic the black community can be. We’re told to go to church and become closer to god and we’ll see the errors or our ways.   
We black transgender women are treated like sex objects or we’re brutally slain because we’re transgender, and hardly anyone talks about it.   
Because people think we’re gay men in disguise, or “chicks with dicks” we’re treated like we don’t matter at all. And I’m sick of it.   
The amount of hate I’ve gotten and the names I’ve been called, the slurs thrown towards me, I’m tired of it.   
People see me as this transgender faggot or this gay man who defies god instead of the black transgender woman who’s really good at vivid and palpable poetry, mixed martial arts, tennis, and has a story to tell.   
I write poetry that puts people to tears and leads the poetry team, I can go toe to toe with a grown man and knock him unconscious, I can hit a good serve and play a mean doubles or singles tennis match, I can draw things almost exactly the way they look, and I’m a master at making cakes and making people laugh, I’m sassy and catty, and I have a story to tell.   
But lots of people only focus on the fact I’m transgender and that’s all they see in me.   
I didn’t know how much longer I could go on with people feeling this way about me and judging me and telling me the things they say to me.   
Until I found out there was light at the end of the tunnel for me.   
I’m putting things together for myself and I’m striving for change instead of giving up.   
I am a strong person and my skin is even thicker because I’m transgender. I’ve gone through my suffering and insecurities about being transgender and I want to take bigger steps to help myself.   
So to those who tried to take away every effort for me to be happy, thanks, because you’ll never be able to do it again.   
I found out all I needed was myself, not approval from other people.   
All I need is myself and that’s good enough for me. I know who I am, I know what I am, and I don’t need your hate because I’m good enough for myself and that’s all that matters.  
So to the guy who punched me in the face and called me a fag and then got surprised that I broke his nose, thank you.   
To the girl who told me I’ll never be a real woman and was upset when I told her she was too beautiful to be a transphobic cunt and cheat on her boyfriend every weekend, thank you.   
No, seriously, thank you. I have thicker skin and I have myself.   
That’s all that matters.   
Sincerely, a hardworking transgender woman.’

Hanzo nodded his head as he finished reading the poem that Jade gave him to read. “I can see how you lead the poetry team at your school.” He responded. Jade lifted her head as she pulled another bottle of lotion from the bed to put it into her suitcase. “I was younger and that poem seemed like a good idea at the time but I was somehow team captain. Or, team leader, as I like to put it. Team captain is for sports.” She said. “I think that ‘captain’ fits, too. You led the team. Do not doubt your successes and talents.” He instructed. 

“True... I guess we can say that.” She smiled. Jade put a bottle of shampoo and conditioner inside of the suitcase, then tossed in a container of edge control and oil for her hair. “Will the airport allow you to take your hair care products with you through the gate without tossing them?” He asked. Jade chuckled in a high pitched tone as she packed an empty spray bottle. 

“They better let me through. Hair products for black people are not cheap all the time.” She said. “This is just to keep my hair tame while I’m healing. I’ll be on bed rest while I’m healing and hair doesn’t always come out okay while laying in bed for a long time. And I sweat when I sleep, so hopefully it doesn’t get too bad. But I can braid my hair, so we’ll see after I’m done.” 

Hanzo chuckled as he came up behind Jade and began to pepper her face with small kisses to her cheeks. Jade giggled as she let him kiss her on her cheeks and then he slowly made his way to kiss her on the lips. He softly kissed her lips and he blushed when she kissed back. Hanzo pulled away and looked into her eyes. 

“You’re such a softie.” She said as she lifted her hand to touch his cheek. He rested his head on her shoulder and held her from behind. “You are so strong,” he replied as he snuggled up to her. “I’m going to miss you until you come back.” He said. 

Jade wasn’t leaving Hanzo forever. She was just leaving to go to Texas for three weeks for her transition surgeries. She was going to meet Takeda in New York and they’d fly out together to Texas. He and Jin opted to be the ones to help monitor her as she recovered from her surgeries. They’d make sure she was taking any pain medications she was supposed to, icing anything she was supposed to, and even offered to clean any wounds she couldn’t after her augmentation. 

“No way, I’m going to miss you more.” She said. “What all are you having done? I forgot what all you told me.” Hanzo asked as he linked their hands together. Jade softly smiled as she looked out their bedroom window at the sunsetting. “I’m having a facial feminization procedure, a nose job, and a breast augmentation.” She replied, a little anxious in describing the procedure. “Facial feminization?” Hanzo asked curiously. 

“Yes. It’s a procedure in which features are changed to look more feminine. Biological males have a pronounced ridge around the upper part of the nose and they tend to have a bigger part of bone in the nose, a more noticeable hump on the brow bone, and a higher hairline. Because I’m biologically male and transitioning to look like a woman, I’m having these features changed since they cause me the most dysphoria. They look too masculine for me and I want to have them changed to look more feminine.” She began. 

“My nose will be a little bit smaller and the ridge will be pinched and sloped out to look more closely to the nose of a woman. The doctors are gonna shave the brow bone a little bit so it’s not so masculine-looking. And I’m having my hairline lowered so it doesn’t look so masculine. And lastly, I’m having a breast augmentation because I want to have the visual representation of breasts like biological women do. I’ve been on estrogen for two years. It gives me a start of that breast growth but not very much. It distributed fat to different parts of my body, which is good, but it didn’t give me a sufficient enough breast growth, so I’m having that changed so that it’s more prominent.” 

“It took me forever to take that plunge to decide to do it. But my dysphoria was literally debilitating. This is to alleviate it. There’s nothing else to help. It’s gender dysphoria. I can try to ignore it all I want but it’ll never go away.” She explained. Hanzo gripped her hand as she talked about her dysphoria. He knew she had vented to him about it sometimes and how she didn’t even want to be seen some days because of it. He always gave her the opportunity to talk to him, and she did. Whenever Jade couldn’t sleep, she’d talk to him and he’d stay up with her to talk about it. He was always willing to listen and learn about Jade in so many ways. Although it was sometimes graphic, such as the times she almost ended her life in the past, he still listened. That’s why she appreciated him so much. He always listened. 

“Whatever it takes, whatever you feel will help you get through your dysphoria is all up to you. I’ve always told you to do what you can in pursuit of your own happiness but make sure you are entirely, surely okay with it. And you’ve told me you were certain for years. I’m proud of you for pushing through everything in your way to get you to where you feel like you want to be.” He touched where her heart was. “Even if we will be apart for a few weeks, I want you to know I’ll always be by your side no matter what.” He told her. 

“And I’m thankful for that. I really appreciate you. You’ve motivated me and you’ve made me laugh, smile, and at times cry because the dysphoria was so bad I thought you’d leave me because of that.” She expressed worriedly. “I would never leave you, Jade. You are far too precious for me to leave behind, or at all.” He played with her curly hair. “I feel like, if you did leave me behind, you’d have no one else here to make you laugh anymore. Like that time I made the joke about having the world’s tightest push-up bra and it made you laugh.” 

“You have a way with humor. But you’re a strong woman for getting through everything that held you back. It’s tough to get past everything to get to where you want to be. But your persistence and hard work is what speaks out the most. It was worth the fight.” Hanzo said. “And there were lots of things in my way. People used to get to me. This girl used to pick on me and consistently call me a man and call me “he” and “Frankenstein” so when I started to call her the same thing, she finally stopped bothering me because she realized it didn’t feel good. Some people I had to actually fight because they put their hands on me without knowing I grew up doing MMA. I had to go against my parents’ wishes and even got betrayed by family. People think that all black people are the most accepting but don’t realize homophobia and transphobia is actually rampant in the community with some people. It’s sad.” 

“People tend to only view things at a surface level and have a very narrow minded view of others. One would think that the pain in being judged for skin color would carry the same in other uncontrollable things. But unfortunately, that is not always the case.” Hanzo said. “I used to ask people in my community what they gained from bullying people who were LGBT and why they kept viewing them as the devil. All they did was call us mentally ill and that we were sick and it’s a “choice”... As if I chose to be born male with the brain of a girl.” she said as she lifted an old square picture of her and her parents together, long before she even said she was transgender. 

“I just never expected them to hate me so much for something I didn’t choose...” She sadly commented. “I was scared to take this plunge. I’m still scared that I made the wrong decision but I don’t want to go back. I’ve already worked too hard for this. It’s already paid for and scheduled. I’m not going back.” She said as she put the picture down. “Major life decisions always have a way of striking fear in people. You think you’ve made a mistake or that you shouldn’t have done something. But sometimes it’s just the previous doubt that’s weighing on you.” He pointed to the mirror. 

“But look at yourself now. You’re about to step into a new chapter of life despite the odds. How does it feel?” He asked her. Jade looked into the mirror and felt her eyes watering. “Empowering.” She said as she caught a tear. Hanzo ran his fingers through her curly hair. “It’s all because of you. You worked hard for this, and I’m proud of you.” He said. “You’re right. And that’s all I can be thankful for.” She said. 

“Takeda said he’d meet you halfway?” Hanzo asked. Jade suddenly stood up and zipped up her suitcase. She grabbed her carry-on and set them by the door. “Yeah, he’s meeting me in New York so we can fly out to Texas together.” Jade leaned in and shared a long and warming hug with Hanzo, taking in his embrace for the last time for three weeks. He held her tight, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold her for weeks. “I love you so much... Thank you for being one of the first to accept me.” Jade said. Hanzo kissed her forehead and her lips before he held her close. 

“I love you even more, and I appreciate you for being yourself and trusting me.”


End file.
